wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Sinbad
Indigo This Character belongs to Sebastian Moonblade. DO NOT STEAL. He was made for a contest and I got the color purple He has the body of a NightWing with the glow spots of a Seawing. The scales on his back are a dark blue/purple. His side scales are purple and his back spikes are a darker blue/purple than his back. His horns and claws are a light purple lined with gold and his eyes are a gold/brown. His underbelly is a lilac purple and his webbings are a slightly darker color. The glow spots on his neck and underbelly glow a golden color. Sinbad is a very laidback and fun-loving dragon. He can be quite a flirt and is not above using his charm to get what he wants. He loves the sea and prefers to be on his boat rather than on land. He is very loyal to those he thinks deserves his loyalty, and if you have his loyalty it is very hard to lose it. But when he needs to be, he can be the most cunning, manipulative dragon you know. Sinbad was raised with his parents in a small, close village. When he was small his father would let him come out onto his boat to help him go fishing, his father was amazed by how much Sinbad knew about the sea, he seemed to be able to read it in a almost supernatural way. When he was around 7 his father was forced into the war and died in battle, Sinbad’s mother then became very ill and was bedridden. Sinbad took care of his mother by himself (with some help from the villagers) for 3 years.Until his mother sadly died when Sinbad was 10. Her last words were written in a letter for him that said that he should explore the world and become someone great, and to always live in joy in his heart. He stayed in the village for months feeling a deep loneliness, until the villagers told him that he should heed his mothers last wishes and follow his dreams and not spend forever in this small village. So he got a ship and now sails around the seas looking for new and exciting things. Breath holding: He may not be able to breathe underwater, but since he’s spent almost all his time on a boat or swimming in the water he can now hold his breath for over an hour Swimming: Since he spends so much time at sea he has taught himself since a young age to swim and has been practicing for years. So now he is extremely at home in the water. Reading the sea: Since a young age Sinbad has been able to read the sea with almost supernatural accuracy. He can tell when storms are approaching, how to avoid stuff that would damage his ship, and the best way to get out of danger by reading the surrounding waves. Loreley: Sinbad met the Matriarch of the SirenWings while he was exploring and started a friendly relationship with her after promising not to tell anyone about the SirenWings. He actually has a crush on Loreley CE599BBB-3D30-40E5-88FF-4B184BDB4D2A.jpeg|Ref of Sinbad by me! Sinbad_for_Sebastian_Moonblade.png|by PeaktheIcewing! 5464F77A-E778-42CF-8246-6BA31A6FDC7B.jpeg|By MistydaAwesomeSeaWing! SinbadRH - ReverbtheDragon.png|by Reverb! BD9D4A17-D688-4C95-8639-5AEBB1D6EEDE.jpeg|by PastramiTsunamii! |undefined|link=undefined |undefined|link=undefined Category:Males Category:SeaWings Category:NightWings Category:Hybrids Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Occupation (Other)